Various systems include one or more rotating electrical machines, components, and/or systems. These machines, components, and systems may generate electrical energy, consume electrical energy, or both. In some instances, the electrical energy supplied from, or to, the rotating machine, component, or system, is transferred across a joint or interface in which relative rotation exists. For example, many control moment gyros include a flywheel gimbal assembly that is rotated by an electrical motor. The control power and main electrical power supplied to the motor from, for example, a controller, is transferred across one or more rotating joints.
Presently, many (CMGs) include a signal transfer assembly to transfer one or more signals to and from the controller, across a rotating interface, from and to the CMG motor. In many cases, the signal transfer assembly includes an array of slip rings and brushes. This type of construction results in a signal transfer assembly that may be relatively long. A relatively long signal transfer assembly can negatively impact system size envelope, most notably when a compact CMG system is desired. The brushes in this type of signal transfer assembly can also generate debris. The generated debris can build-up over time, which can result in, among other things, electrical noise, shorting between adjacent circuits, and equipment damage.
Hence, there is a need for a signal transfer assembly that transfers one or more electrical signals across a rotating interface and that has a length that is reduced relative to present designs. There is additionally a need for a signal transfer assembly that does not result in, or at least lessens the likelihood and/or amount, of debris that is generated in the signal transfer assembly. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.